As shown in FIGS. 1, 2, there are an exploded view and perspective view of the conventional driving unit for an analog meter. The casing 1 is formed corresponding to the internal structure, and the coil set 2 of its internal structure radiates around the turner 3. Because the length of its coil set 2 is longer, it takes more room, which increases the total space of the conventional driving unit for analog meter. Even though its thickness can be placed inside the driving unit for the analog meter, the flexibility is reduced due to the space. The space around the edge is being used; therefore, it is not available for other components. Because its shape is fixed, there is no flexibility for installation, and it can not meet the demand of the industry.
Moreover, since the distance between the coil set 2 is far, and since distance is extended because of its limitation on space, the pin 5 5a5b 5c from the casing 1 of the coil set 2 becomes distant (as shown in FIG. 2, which is the view of the pins extended from the bottom of the casing), which makes the connection inconvenient and difficult. Because of the distance between the pins 5 5a5b 5c, it causes the problems, such as assembly of the driving unit for the analog meter losing its flexibility, as well as taking too much room.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.